


it's not really hard, boy (to like you or love you)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, this is based on scandal, this was also posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry solves problems and he's ridiculously in love with Niall, the president of The United States. Fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feet don’t fail me now

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mpreg is possible here but if you don't like that you don't have to read it 
> 
> 2\. This is based off Scandal because I love that show and I love AUs so don’t sue me and expect a lot more AUs from me
> 
> 3\. I suck at sex scenes so don’t judge me. In the first chapter of this I made Niall forget lube because it’s possible to have anal sex without any lube whatsoever
> 
> 4\. The first chapter is when they first meet and that’s season 1 episode 7
> 
> 5\. Each chapter title is a song lyric because I love music
> 
> Read on, I hope you enjoy it.

_2 years ago_

Niall was going on a tangent about how they got their asses handed to them when Harry seemingly cute and innocent came out of nowhere,

“You look like you don’t have sex with your wife. That would be fine except republicans like family that’s why they vote for who they vote for. Leigh-Anne has Jesus on her side and that only leaves one thing. Family. You and your wife need to look like you want to be near each other. And right now you guys are standing 3 feet apart at all times. Everybody thought Al Gore was a big stiff till he stuck his tongue down Tipper’s throat and people voted George W into office because he and Penelope look like a fun couple to have beers with. And right now you and your wife are in their doorway not even looking at each other letting in the cold air.” Harry was passionate and good at what he did and right now he needed to get Niall Horan to the White House no matter what.

“And you are?” Niall asked face like someone had punched him and he didn’t know why.

“Harry Styles and I’m here to make sure you win you do want to win don’t you?” He asked even though he knew the answer to that question no sane person would run if they didn’t want to win. Niall clenched his jaw but didn’t say a thing.

\--

Niall didn’t know a lot but he did know he didn’t like Harry Styles.

“Fire him.” He said angrily to Liam who waved him off like his anger wasn’t completely justified.

“He’s good.” Liam says. “A firecracker. Plus he said what everybody was thinking make nice.” Liam said wagging a finger at him. Niall huffed and turned around and was met with none other than Harry Styles and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something rude and totally uncalled for.

“Good luck on your campaign, governor.” Harry said and then promptly turned around and Niall looked after him.

“Listen,” Liam said and Niall turned around, it was clear Liam was angry what with the vein throbbing in his neck, “I’m a sausage maker.”

Niall couldn’t help himself when he said, “So that’s what I am? Sausage.”

“Patriotic sausage but sausage yes.” Liam said and Niall wasn’t even taken aback so used to Liam by now, “Now go make nice with Harry.” Liam said and Niall grinned,

“I’m always nice.” Liam promptly rolled his eyes. Niall turned around and walked out the door. Harry was pretty far and Niall had to shout even though he hated shouting,

“Mr. Styles!” Niall said and Harry slowly stopped walking but he didn’t turn around to acknowledge Niall had even spoken. Niall took big strides after Harry till he was right in front of Harry and he noted he was taller but Harry was in no means short. “I’m sorry.” Niall found himself saying. Harry didn’t say a word just patiently waited for him to continue. Niall noticed from this angle he was pretty but he wasn’t gay was married to a girl and had 2 kids with her and one on the way for crying out loud. “For firing you.”

“Why?” Harry asked firmly staring at him.

“Why am I sorry?” Niall asked perplexed.

“No,” Harry said slowly, “Why did you fire me? I have a job a well-paying job. And I took a leave of absence to do a favor for Liam because I love him and I’m good I’m brilliant and you’d be lucky to have me and you fired me because you don’t like hearing the truth about yourself-“ But before Harry could continue his long rant Niall interrupted him,

“I love what you had to say. Sorry for making you feel like I didn’t.” Niall said so Harry could stop talking but mostly he did like what Harry had to say even if it was a direct cut at him and his wife.

Harry fish mouthed in which Niall was shocked because Harry didn’t seem to get speechless and then he regained his composure and nodded once slowly,

“Okay then let’s go to work.”

\--

Harry pulled his phone out at ringing and looked down at the name: Cara and answered almost immediately,

“Do you need something?” Harry asked when he picked up,

“Just the pleasure of hearing your voice but whatever.” Cara said mouth full and all Harry could do was sigh,

“What are you eating?”

“Nothing.” Cara said and Harry squawked indignantly because he didn’t believe a word coming out of Cara’s mouth and she sighed, “Fine I’m eating chocolate cake.”

Harry sighed. “Cara, you need to do something else.”

“Kay, mom but tell me are you a republican yet?” Cara asked. Harry looked over to where Niall was smiling and talking to who had come out to support and he was so so handsome that Harry had to look away.

“I don’t think so.”

“This cake is so good, H where did you get this cake?”

Harry sighed in frustration and shrugged as if she could see him, “I don’t know. But get out of my kitchen go do something fun. Call my friend Andy.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because he has a big dick.”

“Ugh,” Cara groaned, “why are you always trying to get me laid?”

“Because I care about you and you’re sad.” Harry said and Cara made a sound,

“I’m not sad I’m divorced and yes there’s a difference. But anyway I’ve been thinking I deserve a change I should get a gun.”

Harry giggled nervously hoping Cara was just kidding, “I’m hanging up now.” Harry said and he did just that as Liam moseyed up to him then he looked at Niall and he smiled,

“He’s good right?”

“Yeah,” Harry said slowly, “Now he has to be that good at faking it with his wife and we won’t be losing.”

Liam made a humming sound next to him.

\--

Harry was standing with Liam face to face with Niall and his wife Barbara or Barbie as she went by,

“You cancelled all of our appearances.” Barbie said looking at him like she couldn’t believe him. Harry knew Barbie wasn’t going to be easy.

“And plus New Hampshire isn’t going to budge.” Niall said.

“It’s a small state,” Liam said with a small grin, “you’d be surprised.”

Barbie made an annoyed sound and then she said, “I have a fundraiser at Nashville that I can’t cancel so the show must go on without me.”

“Good thing I took the liberty of cancelling it for you then huh?” Harry asked and Barbie smiled tightly at him,

“Call me dense but I frankly don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Barbie said staring at him.

“What I’m trying to do Mrs. Horan is get your husband in the White House and I need you guys to actually talk to each other.”

Barbie looked affronted and she scoffed, “We talk all the time.”

Harry gave her a small barely even there smile if she wanted to be like that fine he’d be like that but this was his world and they were all just living in it, “No,” Harry said slowly, “Maybe at state dinners where you know everybody is going to be watching or baseball games where you’re sure to get photographed but not ever alone not ever privately don’t you miss that?” Harry asked looking between Niall and Barbie. They didn’t even look at each other and then Barbie said.

“Fine. We’ll talk and we’ll add more events where we’re together.”

Harry resisted the urge to rub his temple and opted for shaking his head, “That won’t cut it. You guys have to be a happy, believable, loving couple and right now this,” Harry gestured in between the two who quite frankly looked like they’d rather be anywhere else, “isn’t cutting it.” Harry fixed Niall with a look, “you need to love your wife for the sake of the election or else you may as well just give up right now.” Harry said and he ignored the way his heart sped up. He wasn’t some 12 year old girl with a crush he was a 30 year old man and so what if Niall was cute so freaking what?

Everybody was silent and Niall and Barbie didn’t even look at each other and then Harry coughed awkwardly, “We’ll give you guys some space.” Harry said leading Liam out.

Harry was with Liam in the lobby when the screaming started and neither him nor Liam said anything at first it was none of their business after all when the fighting seemed to go on Liam turned to him and said in a low barely there voice,

“This is why they don’t talk to each other.” Harry could only stare at the door Niall and Barbie were behind screaming themselves hoarse and finally Niall and Barbie walked out together and Niall had a red face and Barbie had a perpetual frown on her face. Harry was positive she was incapable of shedding one real smile.

“Okay,” Niall said slowly, “We’ll do it.”

\--

Niall found himself walking out the door with his wife that he only kind of loved hanging from his arm and they were immediately met with cameras in their faces. Barbie smiled and Niall waved because he was used to it.

A reporter who Niall noticed was Liam’s husband Josh Devine shoved a microphone in his face, “Mr. Horan you’re down by eight points and you’re taking time off to visit a school?” Josh looked dubious and Niall wanted to hit him in the face. Niall knew he was eight points down and didn’t need to be reminded every time. Niall smiled tightly then looked at Barbie and smiled,

“There’s a difference between losing touch with your family and losing a primary.” Niall said.

\--

Niall was getting ready to do a talk show when Harry spotted his tie and made a disgusted face and strode over to him all cool confidence,

“That tie is disgusting,” Harry calmly said, “Get a new one.”

Niall huffed like the brat he was and Harry spotted a man walking by with a tie that would complement Niall’s crisp blue dress shirt and well desperate times called for desperate measures,

“Off,” Harry said to the guy pointing at his tie and when the guy seemed to be taking entirely too long Harry let out a groan, “Like now.” Maybe that is why Niall was losing he had these incompetent losers at his side. Niall took his tie off then bent his head towards Harry and when Harry didn’t make a move Niall sighed then said,

“Well put it on me.” Harry wanted to punch himself in the face but proceeded to put it on Niall anyway. When Niall looked up he smiled,

“Do you know who you’re voting for yet?” He asked. Harry smiled softly and didn’t bother looking Niall in the eye,

“I’m not political I don’t vote.” He said it softly so only Niall could hear him and Niall chuckled lowly and Harry tried not to swallow visibly,

“No,” Niall said slowly like he was speaking to a small child, “What you don’t do is sleep. You rip ties off of innocents for me but you don’t sleep. And you’re not voting for me.”

“Well then earn it like any normal person.” Harry said still very much focused on the tie and not Niall’s very blue eyes. Harry wanted to die because Niall was very much married with children. Married to a woman. A pretty, headstrong woman.

\--

Niall was sitting on a couch with Barbie and all he could think about was Harry. He was so fucked. He was doing an interview that he didn’t care about and Erin that was the interviewer’s name turned to Barbie and smiled,

“If my research is correct you were top of your class at Harvard law.”

Barbie smiled bashfully even though she was anything but.

“Yes. And Niall did well where he went to school too.” Yale, Niall thought but he just laughed and put his arm around Barbie.

\--

Harry watched aptly as Niall handed ice cream to some kid at the Horan campaign event in New Hampshire.

“That’s good.” Harry said and could only watch as Barbie went up to Niall with an ice cream and a smile which was the shocking part of the whole thing. He didn’t think she was capable. Barbie fed Niall the ice cream and he smiled and even though he was jealous he felt his heart soar with happiness because they were believable hell even Harry believed them.

“Delicious.” Niall said with some vanilla still on his chin.

“We’re winning,” Harry said to Liam who was right next to him and could only watch as Niall spread some ice cream on his face on Barbie and watched as Barbie swatted him playfully and Harry smiled, “Oh yeah so winning.”

\--

Niall was standing in a room full of people who believed in him and he raised his glass,

“I’m a little superstitious so I’m not gonna give any victory speeches till we win but I wanna say thank you.” Niall said looking at everybody who all howled in happiness and Niall turned his head and looked at Harry and his breath caught in his throat because Harry was laughing with everybody else and looking at them but he was so beautiful that Niall’s chest ached with it.

“Harry Styles,” Niall said lowly so only Harry could hear even though he felt like he was dying, “I don’t know how you did it.”

Harry laughed bashfully, “If we’re passing out credit governor you deserve most of it. You seem to be doing much better.” Harry smiled at him and Niall could only stare because Harry was so beautiful. Again so fucked. Niall looked down at Harry then looked at his beer,

“I think you underestimate how good of a politician I am.” Niall smiled to show Harry he was just kidding and he wasn’t slowly dying. They stared at each other for a bit in which Niall was sure they were having a moment but then Liam interrupted them with this look on his face and Niall just knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Liam had to say,

“We aren’t going to win New Hampshire.” He said and Niall scoffed that was the only thing he could think to do,

“Yeah right.” He said and Liam shot him a look,

“The story’s coming out tomorrow and the media is going to eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“What story? What’s coming out?” Harry asked quickly and Niall watched as Liam turned to Harry like he was going to break tragic news and maybe just maybe he was,

“Barbie’s having an affair.” Liam said and watched as both Harry and Liam turned to him and he felt his mouth run dry.

\--

Harry was watching the TV where news of Barbie’s so called affair was being aired. He could only watch in barely concealed horror. A man with blond hair and a blackberry came up to him,

“You can’t blame this one on me; this is Barbie’s own doing and maybe she’s unhappy. Leigh and Dirk though can’t keep their hands off each other. Teenagers those two are.” The man- who Harry now recognized- said.

“Bill Chambers.” Harry said sticking his hand out but not with a trace of smile on his handsome face.

“Harry Styles.” Bill said back taking his hand.

Harry hummed vaguely then he said, “What do you want?”

“Give up before North Carolina and we’ll give you the VP spot.” Bill and his sleazy little face said. Harry stared at Bill for a little then turned to the waitresses,

“I’ll take my check.” Harry said and all Bill did was laugh and Harry thought _grade A asshole how lovely,_

“Come on. You and I on the same team we’d be unstoppable.” Bill said and all Harry could do was nod distractedly,

“You asking me to give up or out on a date?” Harry asked already standing up to take his wallet out for his inevitable check. Harry knew for a fact that Bill liked men and Bill grinned,

“Maybe both.” And Harry thought: _the nerve._ He stood up and smiled at Bill then said,

“No to both those offers.” His waitress brought him his check which he paid graciously and then turned back to Bill, who smiled at him then said,

“You’re awfully confident for a person who has no more cards left to play.” Harry smiled,

“Oh trust me,” Harry said, “I always have cards left to play.”

\--

Niall stared at the guy who was supposed to be brilliant and huffed. He just looked like a normal 30 year old guy who was eating his pizza and had his feet kicked up on the coffee table,

“This is going to be who saves my campaign?” Niall asked staring at Olly or at least that was what he was told his name was then he looked at Harry, who just sighed,

“Governor,” Harry began, “if they look like weapons they’re hard to keep secret.” Barbie who was standing next to Niall eyed Olly warily then said,

“Is he even wearing pants?”

“Olly,” Harry called and Olly turned his head at his name, “Got anything for us?”

Olly nodded then stood up and he was in fact wearing pants they were just short cargos, he brought his laptop over to them and set it down on the coffee table they were all standing around,

“Richard Sanders,” Olly began reading off the word document on his laptop, “literacy adviser-,” But before Olly could continue Barbie cut him off,

“We know who he is,” She snapped clearly frustrated and Niall didn’t blame her hell he would be too if someone accused him of sleeping with them, “All Richard did was advise me on literacy I would never-“And Niall took the liberty to interrupt her because quite frankly she looked close to tears and it would be awkward if she actually started crying,

“Honey,” Niall began looking her in the eye, “An explanation is not necessary we believe you.”

Olly waited for them to finish before he said, “They were following you ya know.” Barbie looked shocked then she said,

“What?”

“A guy like me was following you he’s been following you for like seven months and taking pictures, gathering evidence against you to splash your name across the news front page.”

“How’d you get this?” Niall asked staring at the laptop where Olly had switched the page from the word document to some pictures of Barbie and Richard on Google chrome.

“It’s all digital online for the world to see, and your meetings with Richard don’t look good.” Olly said this while looking at Barbie who looked ready to throw up.

“And Richard isn’t denying anything; he’s a great person by the way.” Harry said looking at Barbie and Niall wanted Harry to look at him. _So fucked,_ Niall thought.

“Is someone paying him off?” Liam asked.

“I pulled up all his transactions and he’s been getting tiny payments not of much importance but with more looking I saw he’s been getting quarterly payments big ones.” Olly said and they were all quiet for a minute and then Harry got away from them and Niall couldn’t help watching him and Harry pulled out his phone and dialed an unknown number and pressed the phone to his ear then said to whoever was on the phone,

“You ready to try something new?”

\--

“Hey, H,” Niall said and Harry tried to ignore the way his stomach swooped when Niall called him that. Again not a twelve year old with a crush, “How are we going to deal with this?” Harry turned to Niall and smiled,

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, “I handled it.”

Niall looked dubious then he scoffed, “You handled it? What does that mean?”

“I have a guy.” Harry said and Niall raised an eyebrow,

“You have a guy? What does that mean? A hardened felon who owes you a favor?” Niall asked and Harry couldn’t help when he rolled his eyes and thought of Zayn,

“He’s actually on probation.” He said.

\--  
At the republican campaign Leigh-Anne answered a question that was thrown at her gracefully,

“I believe we should block out our southern borders and keep intruders out unless Governor Horan wants to open his San Diego ranch for amnesty.” The audience laughed at the jibe that was thrown at him.

“Governor Horan, your marriage has received a lot of attention and while allegations of infidelity have been dismissed dubiousness still remains among voters why do you think that is?” Alyssa the lady asking questions said looking at him and he thought: _where there it is the million dollar question._

“I think,” Niall began, “a lot gets lost in translation between real life and photography. You can’t capture ten years of marriage in a single snap shot or get chemistry in a photo-op and I know what some people perceive but the most honest thing I can say, Alyssa is that I’m a man in love.” He chanced a glance over at Harry and Harry was looking back and he wasn’t lying. He was in love and not with Barbie. He watched as the people erupted with cheers but all he could look at was Harry. He was so screwed.

\--

They were on the elevator alone and this time Harry couldn’t mistake the silence for anything else. Niall liked him. He had thought he was straight and why wouldn’t he? Niall was married to a beautiful brunette.

Harry was interrupted from his thinking by an excited Liam. They had reached the floor and all Harry could do was stand there and stare at the back of Niall’s head and maybe Niall felt him staring because he turned around and gave Harry this look. Harry didn’t know what that look meant but it sure was beautiful.

\--

“I need the latest poll numbers for Arkansas, Alabama, Florida, and North Dakota now people Super Tuesday is coming and it will eat us alive if we don’t stay on top of it.” Harry said addressing the room full of people who believed in Niall. Harry bent down and started rifling through the Horan For The People posters and that’s when Niall ambled up to him,

“Hi, Harry.” He said and Harry ignored the swooping of his stomach and nodded still staring at the posters,

“Governor,” He said simply remembering their time on the elevator. He wanted to forget after all Niall was married with kids. “Do you need something?” He was trying to keep his voice even.

“Nope,” Niall said popping the p.

“Good,” Harry said then turned around to a woman who was sure to have his poll numbers and walked to her anywhere Niall wasn’t at too be quite honest. He was talking to the woman- Martine he thought her name was- when Niall came up to him.

Niall grabbed him gently as if to say he could leave whenever but Harry found he didn’t want to and that was risky. Niall led him out of the room and pushed him up against a wall gently until all Harry could see was him and his blue blue eyes.

“I’m married,” Niall said.

“I know.” Harry said.

“I’m not gay.” Niall.

“I know.” Harry.

“I have kids.”

“I know.”

“I’m running for president.”

“I know.”

Niall sighed, “But,” he said, “I want to be here with you.” Harry could only blink because he didn’t know what to say.

“Okay,” He finally said, “You have one minute to be here with me.” He looked at Niall and Niall looked at him and he was positive Niall was about to kiss him when none other than Barbie stepped out of one of the rooms and Niall jumped away from him like he had a virus.

“There you are.” She said looking at Niall and then she looked at Harry and smiled, “Harry, hi.”

\--

They were traveling to the next city that Niall didn’t care about and Liam was talking, “You’re not winning women they won’t budge.”

Harry sighed and Niall thought about the moment they shared before Barbie interrupted, “It’s kind of hard to win with women when there’s a woman running.” Harry said.

“So what do we do?” Niall asked looking at Harry, Liam, and Barbie and Liam sighed and shrugged,

“3 people are willing to testify that they snorted cocaine at a party with Leigh once.” Liam looked Harry warily. Harry shook his head,

“Leigh-Anne found God. All is forgiven once you find God that’s the point.” Harry said this all while rubbing his temple and Niall thought he looked beautiful.

\--

Niall and Barbie were at a campaign event in Georgia,

“And that’s my thoughts on taxes.” Niall finished what he was saying and then he looked down at the pie he was eating, “This pie is delicious do you guys eat this all the time?” Collective nods went through the audience which was mostly women, “Well I guess I’m going to be spending a lot more time down here.” Niall smiled to himself in confidence when they laughed and thought to himself _: why am I not winning with women? They love me._

Barbie suddenly set her spoon down then said, “I can’t do this anymore.” Niall could only stare at her in confusion. “A few months ago,” Barbie said tearfully and Niall really hoped that she didn’t start crying, “Niall and I found out that we were expecting our third child and we were so happy to bring a new child into our family but campaigns can be so stressful and I guess my body couldn’t handle it and,” Barbie paused and looked at Harry and Liam listening with rapt attention standing in the audience then continued, “I lost our baby.

And I have grieved for the loss of our child and I know some of you have sensed some distance between Niall and I during the campaign but it’s cuz we have struggled through this.” And with that she actually started crying. Niall could only stare at her but everybody was just eating into her story because that’s what it was. They had never lost the baby. Barbie wiped her eyes then continued, “And Niall wanted to quit. He wanted to take time off so we could take care of each other but I wouldn’t let him because I truly believe he’s the best person to be president.” Barbie turned to Niall and hugged him once she was done with her story. “That’ll do it.” Barbie whispered so only Niall could hear.

\--

The campaign bus made its way out of Georgia and into Florida and Harry was still very much awake while everybody else was sleeping after all it was night time. Harry contemplated going to Niall for a little knew it was smarter to just stay in his seat but he was quite dumb around Niall and he found himself standing up and walking to the back of the bus where Niall was. Niall was awake and when he saw Harry he quirked his eyebrow.

Harry sat down next to Niall, “I’m sorry for your loss.” He said referring to the baby Barbie had miscarried and he truly was sorry because no matter how much he liked Niall he didn’t deserve that, “Barbie should take some time off.” And Harry wasn’t just saying that to get rid of Barbie so he could step to her husband. Niall snorted,

“Yeah like it was even real,” And Harry shot him a horrified look and Niall nodded, “Yeah Barbie didn’t miscarry she made the whole thing up so we could get to the White House.” And when Niall saw the horrified look on Harry’s face he laughed lowly so only Harry could hear him, “Barbie’s a catch. I’m a lucky man.” Niall said with a smile that didn’t even reach his eyes and Harry decided that he hated that smile and Harry said softly,

“I should go.”

Niall shook his head, “Don’t leave please. Here I am talking bad about my wife like a sleaze but I promise I’m not always like that.”

“Only sometimes?” Harry asked with a smile and Niall smiled back and this time it reached his eyes,

“Only sometimes.” He said back. Harry settled back in his seat and he and Niall were silent for a little till Niall turned to him and said,

“What kind of a person was I to marry her when you were out there the whole time?” At first Harry said nothing still reeling from Niall’s words and then he shook his head,

“Governor Horan,” He began but Niall cut him off,

“Enough with that Governor Horan crap.” Niall said still looking at him, “Just say my name.” Harry shook his head,

“That would be out of line and completely inappropriate.” Harry said not even looking at Niall just looking at the seat before them.

“No you know what’s out of line and inappropriate whatever we’re doing this dance so,” Niall said slowly, “Say my name.” He was so charming it hurt. When Harry remained silent Niall shrugged then he got comfortable in his seat but Harry was still trying to work up the courage to say Niall’s name and he finally did,

“Niall,” Harry whispered and Niall didn’t say anything at first and then Niall finally put his hand right near Harry’s thigh and at first Harry didn’t know what it was for and then he did. Harry let his hand fall too until him and Niall were intertwining fingers. Harry liked him so much he ached with it.

\--

Niall, Harry, and Liam made their way to their rooms in the Florida hotel when Liam turned to Harry,

“Well this is me,” He said and Niall watched as he pointed to the room behind him, “What time do I have to get up tomorrow?” Liam asked,

“6 o’clock.” Harry said simply. Liam nodded then he shot a,

“Night,” their way which Harry and Niall both returned. Niall watched as Harry made his way over to his room,

“This is me.” He said softly and Niall nodded,

“No doubt there.” He said. Niall watched as Harry stared at his door and made no move to open it and Niall scoffed softly, “Just open your door and get inside.” Niall couldn’t help it Harry was making him nervous. When Harry didn’t make a move he sighed, “Go to your room.” He said it gently so he didn’t end up scaring Harry off.

Harry suddenly turned and he was making his way over to Niall’s room and Niall wasn’t stupid he knew what it meant. Niall opened the door with the room key and felt his whole body shaking because Harry was in his room behind him. Niall shut the door slowly, dropped his duffel full of his things, and then turned around. They were kissing immediately him and Harry and Niall knew it had been a long time coming. Harry jumped on him and Niall caught him midair, Niall pushed him up against a wall and thought _moremoremore._ They ended up knocking over a lamp, they disconnected and Niall looked at Harry softly and carried him over to the bed. Harry started feeling on him when he got his stuffy dress shirt off and Harry handed him a condom and lube which he pulled out of his pants pocket. Niall started to kiss him again because he wanted to and because he could. When they finished kissing Niall brought the tip of their noses together and smiled softly. He liked Harry so much his stomach hurt. He pulled Harry’s boxers painfully slow and he looked down at Harry’s dick and then back up at Harry’s face. He undid his belt and then took his pants off till they both were stark naked.

Niall opened the condom then looked at Harry who looked so good,

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. Niall slipped on the condom then told Harry to move a little to make him feel good. Then he slid in slowly so he didn’t hurt Harry. Niall didn’t move at first but he wanted to because Harry felt so good around him. Harry moved a little and then he looked at Niall,

“Move.” He said softly and Niall didn’t have to be told twice. He moved and Harry moaned and it went straight to Niall’s dick. Niall moved some more and Harry moaned some more until they both were spilling over. Niall braced himself over Harry and kissed him once more. Unbeknownst to them they were being recorded.


	2. I feel so alone on the Friday nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like Mellie or Barbie in this chapter?

_Present Day_

Jade ducked into the restaurant that her blind date was in. She had only seen pictures and she spotted Zayn almost immediately. He wasn’t facing her but he had been wearing that leather jacket in the picture she had seen. Jade ducked a little till she could see his face.

“Zayn Malik.” She said carefully and he looked at her without even smiling or anything.

“Jade Thirwall.” He said back.

“I can’t stay.” She said because she really couldn’t. It wasn’t like Zayn wasn’t attractive, he was very attractive actually and she regretted not being able to stay on the date.

“What are you drinking?” Zayn asked like he hadn’t even heard what she said. Zayn put his phone in his back pocket, the phone he hadn’t looked up from once since Jade had came up to him.

“I can’t stay,” Jade said again, “I’m sorry. The only reason I didn’t call was because Veronica wouldn’t give me your number to cancel.” She explained trying to get Zayn to understand she really couldn’t stay. Zayn glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist and then said again,

“What are you drinking?” Jade stared at him in disbelief because really? Was he deaf?

“I can’t stay is what I’m trying to say. I don’t do blind dates.” Jade really didn’t and Veronica would have hell to pay for setting her up on this disaster.

“My parents met on a blind date,” Zayn said monotonously, “they’ve been inseparable ever since.” She really couldn’t believe this guy. Jade laughed nervously because he could be some kind of killer or something and then she said,

“I’m happy for your parents and you because that means you exist but I don’t do blind dates.”

“This isn’t a blind date.” Zayn said simply. Jade stared at him then crossed her arms over her chest,

“Oh yeah?” She said. “What is it then?”

“A job interview.” Zayn said, “Again what are you drinking?” Jade was reeling. First she was on a blind date and now she was on a job interview. She slowly sat down on the seat across from Zayn,

“Dirty martini.” She said carefully, “and what do you mean this is a job interview?”

“I meant what I said this is a job interview.” Zayn said again and Jade scoffed.

“You’re a baby lawyer,” Jade said because Zayn was, “you’re twelve years old.”

“I’m twenty eight.” Zayn said and Jade rolled her eyes.

“Shouldn’t we be sitting in a law office or something?” Jade asked because if this was really a job interview they wouldn’t be in a crowded restaurant having Dirty Martinis.

“That’s not how we do job interviews.” Zayn said in that same maddening monotone voice.

“I didn’t apply for a job.” Jade said with a scoff. She really didn’t apply for one, she would remember that.

“Yes you did.” Zayn said.

“No I didn’t.” Jade said raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

“Yes you did.” Zayn said again.

“Look this has officially been the worst date I’ve gone too and I’m gonna leave now.” Jade was in a rush and she didn’t have time for whatever game Zayn was playing. Zayn laughed the first real emotion Jade had seen from him,

“You really want to ask me who I work for.” Zayn said simply.

“Fine.” Jade said just to entertain him it wasn’t like she actually cared. “Who do you work for?”

“Harry Styles.” Zayn said and all the blood drained from Jade’s face.

“Harry Styles?” She asked stuttering slightly and she couldn’t help it. “Wait, shut up is this some kind of ruse to get me to stay on this date?” Because for the short amount of time she had known Zayn that didn’t seem above him at all.

“Jade,” Zayn said, “this is not a blind date. On blind dates I like to buy a woman dinner because it makes it more likely that she will sleep with me and though you’re attractive once I buy you dinner that’s how you’ll know I’m interested.” Zayn said and Jade could only stare at him. Zayn continued talking, “you did in fact apply for a job that’s how your resume landed on my desk. And the way I know you’d kill for this job is the way you stopped breathing when I said Harry Styles and that’s a tell your tell, which you should fix because I’m gonna offer you a crap salary, and you’ll have to accept it because you wanna be good. And, Jade I’m a good guy which means generally I don’t lie but I just did to you.” Zayn said and Jade had the split second thought of this not being a job interview for The Harry Styles. Jade would just keel over and die. “This is not a job interview.” Jade’s worst fear was coming true but she had to play it cool or else she’d already be dead.

“I’m confused.” Jade said and Zayn whipped his phone back out already texting some person.

“Harry already gave me the go-ahead to hire you.” Zayn said and Jade could breathe again. “The job is yours if you want it and it will be the best job you’ll ever have. You’ll change lives, slay dragons and you’ll love it because Harry Styles is as good as people say.” Jade believed in the speech because she believed in Harry Styles. Zayn suddenly stood up and leveled Jade with a look, “And uh I’m not a baby lawyer I’m a gladiator in a suit because that’s what you are when you work for Harry a gladiator in a suit. Do you want to be a gladiator in a suit?”

“I want to be a gladiator in a suit.” Jade repeated automatically because she did want to be one. She wanted to slay dragons. Zayn grinned then said,

“Good.”  
–

The elevator Harry and Andy were on whirred as it went up to the floor it was stopping on.

“We’re gonna get killed.” Andy suddenly said. Harry sighed,

“No we’re not. Did you propose?” Harry asked Andy not even turning to him he didn’t need to. “Weren’t you supposed to be getting engaged tonight?”

“Sorry but I was doing this tonight so I didn’t get the chance.” Andy said moodily. “H, we’re gonna get killed we’re 3 million short.” Harry knew they were 3 million short but he had a plan.

“Did you buy the engagement ring at least?” Harry asked focusing on the fact that player Andy was proposing to longtime girlfriend, Brooke.

“Uh, Harry we’re dealing with mobsters who want big money so we have bigger problems to worry about rather than me not proposing.” Andy hissed. The elevator suddenly stopped at their floor, opened, and Harry practically strutted out all steely, cool confidence.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Harry said addressing the two Italian mobsters in the room. 

“You got the money?” One of them asked him. 

“Of course.” Harry said. “All 3 million.”

“We said 6.” The same guy said.

“Did we?” Harry asked like he didn’t know. The Italian mobster rolled his eyes like a 12 year old girl.

“We did.” He said. 

“I have 3.” Harry said opening the briefcase with the money. Okay so his plan wasn’t very full proof but he was a fast talker. 

“That’s a problem.” The mobster said and Harry rolled his eyes. He was good at acting like a 12 year old too. 

“Well it’s all the ambassador had on such a short notice.” Harry said pressing his fist to the table in front of them. Harry turned prepared to leave but then he saw the gun the other mobster was holding. Harry turned back around, “You and Dominic here are gonna take the 3 million and leave right now for LA to make your flight back to Italy. The reason you’re gonna want to go right now besides the fact it’s just good travel advice is that in exactly 4 hours and 15 minutes you and Dominic’s name here are gonna show up on the international no-fly list. Lucky for you two you’re booked on a flight that leaves in two and a half hours so if it were me I’d rather spend the money in Italy than here in Washington way more bang for your buck. In fact it may even feel like 6 once you’re there.” Harry finished waiting for the mobsters to make their decision. Harry just knew they were gonna make the right one. The mobster stared at him for a little and then he shut the briefcase meaning he was in fact taking the money. Harry smiled, “Good, since it looks like we have a deal I thank you and my client thanks you and I hope to never see you again.” 

–

That same night Zayn walked into the office with Jade.“Do I look okay?” Jade asked nervously. Zayn turned and looked her up and down. She was so sweet and innocent, Zayn wondered if she’d be good. Harry hadn’t told him much about Jade besides hire her. Zayn was used to Harry being like that so he wasn’t put off or anything.

“Too much cleavage.” Zayn finally said. He opened the door that led to the office and pointed to Olly sitting on the couch, “That’s Olly our tech guy.” Zayn introduced Jade to Olly.

“New girl?” Olly asked and Zayn nodded,

“New girl.” He confirmed. 

“’Sup.” Olly said to Jade.

“Hi.” She said back. Zayn continued walking and Jade followed if the clicking of her heels were anything to go by. “Are you sure he’s here? It’s late.” Zayn laughed under his breath because she had so much to learn.

“He’s here.” Zayn confirmed. “He’s always here.” Zayn wasn’t even lying; Harry practically breathed Harry Styles and Associates. Zayn walked some more until he was in the room that Cara, Andy, and Harry were all in. Zayn pointed,“That’s Cara that’s Andy. He’s a litigator and she’s an investigator and that’s-,

”“Harry Styles.” Jade said and Harry turned to her signaling that he had indeed heard her. Harry turned back and Zayn pushed her softly on the back,

“Come on.” He said leading her inside. 

“I’m not doing it.” Harry was saying to Cara.

“Well I’m not doing it.” She said back and Zayn wondered what the hell they were bickering about. Andy snorted,

“Don’t look at me.” 

“How’d it go?” Zayn asked going over to a seat in the round table they were around. 

“We gave them 3 million and they gave us what we asked for.” Harry said and Zayn looked incredulous,

“3? I thought they said 6.” Harry and Andy exchanged a smile like they were in on a secret and maybe they were, Zayn didn’t know.

“They did.” Harry said. “But we convinced them to change their minds.” Zayn could only stare at him because he honestly didn’t know when it came to Harry. Harry turned back to Jade and said,“Too much cleavage.” Jade started buttoning her blouse.

“I’m sorry.” Jade said slightly stuttering. “I didn’t know I was coming here. Can I just say I’m a huge fan I so admire your work in the White House. It is an honor to work at this law firm.”

“This is not a law firm.” Harry said almost immediately. “We’re lawyers but this is not a law firm.”

“Law firms are for pussies.” Andy said and everybody in the room shot him a look except for Jade who continued staring at Harry. Zayn could only look at her because she was such a lost puppy. 

“We solve problems.” Harry said.

“Manage crises and save reputations.” Cara continued. 

“Right,” Jade said quickly, “it’s still an honor.” Harry laughed softly,

“Did Zayn feed you the line about being a gladiator in a suit?” He asked. 

“H.” Zayn groaned because Harry hated when he called them gladiators even though technically that’s what they were. 

“He did and I’m ready to gladiate.” Jade said and then Harry lifted a baby out of the large box in front of him. Jade gaped and all Zayn could do was laugh. This was just things you got used to working here. Babies coming out of boxes. Occupational hazard.

“Can you gladiate a diaper change?” Harry asked holding the stinky baby out in front of him. Suddenly a couple walked in,

“My baby.” The woman cried holding her hands out for the baby. Harry gladly handed him over and smiled at the happy couple. 

“Thank you so much.” The man a part of the couple said. “Anything I can do for you.”

“If you have a second child Harry’s a nice name.” Andy said and Harry laughed bashfully. Harry turned to the couple,

“Take your child and keep him safe and you can never tell anyone about this.” 

“Of course.” The man said the woman was cuddling her baby. “Again thank you.” They left and Zayn and them didn’t say anything for a little bit and then Andy turned around with a check in his hand. Andy laughed,

“Good job, everyone.” Harry said.  
  


There was a sudden loud knocking on the door. “We have incoming.” Olly warned them.  
  


“It’s after hours.” Andy said and Olly said,  
  


“Yeah I know but you guys really wanna hear him out.”  
  


Suddenly a man walked in and that wasn’t the interesting part the interesting part was the navy blue dress shirt he had on was drenched in blood. They all stared at him,  
  


“You have to help me.” He said looking at Harry desperately. “My girlfriend… she’s dead and the police think I killed her.” Zayn was in action immediately; he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the man.  
  


“Welcome to Harry Styles and Associates.” Zayn said.  
  


–  
  


They were all in the case room and Cara put a picture up on the wall, 

“Lieutenant Carson St. Luis or Carr as he goes by. Age 32, did two tours in Iraq and was injured saving the lives of his entire unit.”  
  


“Man’s a war hero.” Andy said. “And not just any war hero the first living marine awarded a medal of honor for his duty in action since the Vietnam War.” Cara waited for Andy to finish before she said,  
  


“A famous war hero, working class, patriotic, and comes from a long line of soldiers. Here he is with the president.” Harry had to resist the urge not to flinch as Cara put a picture of Niall and Carr donned in military uniform up. “Also voted sexist man alive in 2010.”  
  


“Poster boy for the military.” Harry said because he really was.  
  


“And for the conservative right,” Cara said, “he’s anti-choice, pro-gun, hates the gays sorry, H,” Harry waved her off. He didn’t care if Carr didn’t like gay people. He must’ve liked them somewhat if he came to Harry and asked him for help, after all Harry was publicly gay. “And he likes it when kids play in school.”  
  


“Cara.” Andy reprimanded and Cara rolled her eyes,  
  


“I’m just saving he sickens me politically but I still think we should help him.” Harry could only snort.  
  


“Who’s the dead girlfriend?” Zayn asked Cara.  
  


“Rebecca Anderson or just Becca.” Cara said putting a picture of Carr and Becca up. Becca was pretty and blonde. Olly walked in the room,  
  


“Well the story’s out. Girl was found dead in her apartment, shot.” He said. 

“Carr called 911 but fled before the police arrived.”  
  


“Wait,” Jade said raising her hand like this was school. She looked at Harry, “Can I ask a question?” Harry made a go-ahead motion with his head. “What are we doing? It looks like he killed her so what are we doing?”  
  


“We’re getting the story straight,” Harry said, “First we have to interview Carr, and then we listen and watch him we are the judge and we are the jury.”  
  


–  
  


They were all interviewing Carr. “I was gonna propose.” Carr said barely above a whisper. “Becca was everything to me, she was my best friend.”  
  


“Did you kill her?” Andy asked Carr.  
  


“No.” Carr said and Harry watched him carefully for signs of a lie. He didn’t find one.  
  


“Okay if you didn’t kill her where did the blood come from?” Zayn asked. Carr looked like he was trying to hold it together. Harry wanted to tell him he could cry but he didn’t want to interrupt.  
  


“I went to her apartment, I found her, and I cradled her.” Carr said. “I called the police and then I panicked I don’t know why. I panicked and I’m sorry but I didn’t kill her you guys have to believe me.”  
  


“Where were you? During the murder?” Andy asked.  
  


“I walked for a little around the neighborhood and I went into Mallory’s pub and I had a beer and then I went to go see Becca.” Carr said.  
  


“Do you own a handgun?” Cara asked.  
  


“Not since I left the military.” Carr replied.  
  


“We’re gonna give you a clean shirt.” Harry said to Carr. “And I have one rule,” Harry leveled Carr with a look, “don’t lie. If you lie all bets are off, got it?” Harry asked.  
  


“Got it.” Carr said without hesitation. Harry smiled,  
  


“Good.” He said.  
  


–  
  


They were standing around looking at the pictures.  
  


“I don’t think we should take this case, H.” Andy said. “The guy is a fugitive and he’s covered in blood and notice not once did he ask for Becca’s killer. He did it.”  
  


“I don’t think he did though. He’s a soldier; he’d have to be an idiot to get blood all over himself. ” Zayn said.  
  


“I don’t think we should take it because it’s messy, too much work.” Cara said and Harry didn’t know yet. “And plus I hate Republicans.” They all looked at Carr sitting in the interview room.  
  


“My gut tells me everything and my gut is telling me he didn’t do it. We’re taking this case.” Harry finally said. Sure, Carr had blood all over him but Harry still didn’t think he did it.  
  


“Why do we bother voting?” Andy asked.  
  


–  
  


Harry knocked no slammed on George’s door. He did it for a few minutes until George finally came to the door. He looked tired and he looked at Harry,  
  


“Why am I not surprised?” He said.  
  


“You have to give me 48 hours before you and your boys arrest Carson St. Luis.”  
  


George groaned, “I was sleeping.”  
  


“The attorney’s office never sleeps.” Harry said with a smile, “You told me that, remember?”  
  


“It was irony.” George said.  
  


“48 hours.” Harry said.  
  


“Harry,” George said, “you don’t have the power of the White House by you anymore.” Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek because every time someone said the White House he thought of Niall.  
  


“Don’t need it.” Harry said. “Carson is a patriot do you realize the backlash you’ll get for rushing to judgment on a patriot?”  
  


“The backlash you’ll create?” George asked and Harry smiled,

“Well,” He said, “yeah.” Harry was shameless and he could rip people to shreds. He liked George he honestly did but he wouldn’t hesitate to destroy him if he and his boys at the police department made to arrest Carson.  
  


“Did you honestly think waking me up and threatening me was the right thing to do to get your way?” George asked and Harry chuckled,  
  


“I wasn’t threatening you.” He said. “He didn’t kill her. My gut tells me so.”  
  


“Your spidy senses?” George asked teasing him. Harry rolled his eyes. “I was on the phone with homicide, he killed Rebecca and ran.”  
  


“I can have a reporter with cameras down here in 20 asking why you’re prosecuting a decorated war hero. Perhaps because he’s a well-known republican and you are considering a bid on the democratic ticket. To be clear that was me threatening you.” Harry said fixing George with a glare. George didn’t say anything for a bit,  
  


“You have until morning.” He finally said.  
  


“36 hours.” Harry countered. George sighed,  
  


“24 hours.” He said and Harry grinned,  
  


“Sold.” He said already getting off George’s doorstep. “Pleasure seeing you again.” He shouted to George. 

–  
  


Cara made her way up the apartment Becca’s body was in. Cara smiled at the man guarding the door,  
  


“Hey, Joey.” She said with a smile.  
  


“Cara.” Joey said back.  
  


“Is the body still here or did the morgue take it already?” Cara asked.  
  


“Go home,” Joey said, “I’m not telling you a thing.”  
  


“You don’t have to I just want to take a quick look at the crime scene.”  
  


“Not on my watch.” Joey said.  
  


“How’s your wife, Joey?” Cara suddenly asked him. “What is she now six months pregnant? Does she know about the stripper?” Cara knew that would get Joey to let her in and sure enough,  
  


“You’re a real bitch you know that, Cara?” Joey asked but he was stepping aside for Cara. She smiled,  
  


“I do know that, Joey.” Cara said. She went to the apartment where Becca’s dead body was indeed in, she proceeded to take pictures.  
  


–  
  


Zayn taped up the pictures Cara had taken along with the other ones and turned around to the desk,  
  


“So what do you guys do?” Jade asked him. “You don’t try cases and you don’t go to court.”  
  


“If we do our jobs right we don’t need to.” Zayn replied. “We make problems go away basically. It’s not about solving a crime or justice we leave that to the other guys but the whole thing is about our client.”  
  


–  
  


Andy smiled at the girl at the coroner’s office and as soon as she saw him she frowned.  
  


“No.” She said immediately going over to the door. Andy ran there too,  
  


“Pamela.” He said pleadingly.  
  


“No.” She said again.  
  


“Pammy.” He said and she groaned,  
  


“Don’t call me that and speaking of calling you didn’t call after you slept with me.”  
  


“I’m sorry.” Andy said and he truly was he hadn’t meant to hurt her. Pamela huffed and crossed her arms over her chest,  
  


“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She asked and Andy said,  
  


“I’m getting married.” Pam looked taken aback and then she started laughing,  
  


“You?” Pam asked. “You’re getting married?”  
  


“Yes.” Andy said. “Her name is Brooke and she’s amazing and while our night together was one of the bests she doesn’t deserve that done to her.” Because Brooke made Andy smile and he wanted to make her happy.  Pamela stared at him for a little and then she smiled begrudgingly at him.  
  


“What do you want?” She asked and Andy smiled, he couldn’t help it.  
  


“I need you to fast track an autopsy, slip me the report.”  
  


“Fine.” Pamela said.  
  


–  
  


Jade looked at the pictures, “We’ve been at this all night.” She said looking at Zayn. “Don’t you guys ever sleep? Don’t you guys have husbands, wives, lives?” She asked.  
  


“No.” Zayn said almost immediately.  
  


“Oh.” Jade said back because that made sense.  
  


“Gladiators in suits, remember?” Zayn said. Jade nodded.  
  


–  
  


Harry stared at all the pictures taped up. Something was missing but Harry didn’t know what.  
  


“We need more.” Harry said. Olly, Cara, Andy, and Zayn all sighed.  
  


“The guy’s alibi is water, H.” Andy said.  
  


“Yeah but I believe him.” Harry said still staring at the pictures. Harry pointed to a picture, “Gun was found on the crime scene. Lift some prints off the gun, guys.” Harry pointed to a picture of Carr and Becca holding hands, “And look how he’s looking at her he loves her.” Harry’s cell suddenly twittered with a text and Harry looked down at it. It was a text from Liam: _meet me ASAP_ it read.  
“I have to go.” Harry said distractedly. “But I believe him, make his alibi stick.”  
  


–  
  


Harry saw the back of Liam’s head and he walked towards him.  
  


“What?” Harry asked Liam in a no-bullshit tone.  
  


“Well hello to you too.” Liam said turning to him and Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  


“What do you want?” Harry asked. Liam didn’t invite him in front of the White House to make small talk. 

“You working the Carson St. Luis thing?” Liam asked instead of answering his question.  
  


“I would be.” Harry said looking at Liam pointedly.  
  


“Yeah but keep me in on the loop, okay?” Liam asked.  
  


“Okay whatever but you didn’t ask me here to talk about Carson St. Luis.” Harry said cutting to the chase. Liam was silent for a little and then Liam said,  
  


“He needs a favor.” Harry knew what he Liam was referring to.  
  


“I don’t work for him anymore.” Harry said.  
  


“Yeah but he trusts you.” Harry didn’t care he didn’t want to see Niall anymore.  
  


“I don’t work for him anymore.” Harry repeated.  
  


“And yet,” Liam said, “you came when I told you to.”  
  


“If I had known it was for him I wouldn’t have come.” Harry lied. He would’ve come because he loved Niall,  
  


“Okay, you keep telling yourself that.” Liam said like he could see right through Harry. Harry stared at Liam and then started walking again. Slower this time,  
  


“What?” Harry asked again.  
  


“A boy who works at the White House is going around saying that they’ve been sleeping together.” Liam said and Harry felt his inside crumble. Niall couldn’t be sleeping with other people. “You and I both know Niall isn’t gay.” Liam said and Harry thought, _he’s something because he’s fucking me._  
  


“Are they sleeping together?” Harry asked.  
  


“No, H they’re not.” Liam sighed out. “Shut him down.” Harry stopped walking and Liam did too. Harry turned to Liam,  
  


“I need to see him.” Harry said. He didn’t want to see Niall but he had too.  
  


“Harry,” Liam said reprimanding him like he was a small child.  
  


“If you want me to shut this boy down then I need to look Niall in the eye and know he’s not lying.” Saying Niall’s name was like a kick to the gut.  
  


“He’s not,” Liam said, “He’s not that guy.” _What guy?_ Harry thought. _The cheating type, he was most definitely that guy._  
  


“Well if he wants my services I’m gonna need to see him so tell him that.” Harry said and Liam sighed.  
  


–  
  


“You’re going?” Andy asked like he just couldn’t believe this. Harry fixed his hair in the mirror, he didn’t want to look trashy seeing Niall even though Andy and Cara who was standing in the hallway of the bathroom didn’t know that.  
  


“I’m going.” Harry confirmed and Andy groaned. “I won’t be gone long.” Harry finished fixing his hair then walked out of the bathroom, Andy and Cara followed.  
  


“You’re going to Camp David to meet with the president why exactly?” Andy asked. _Because I l love him,_ Harry thought even though that wasn’t the reason.  
  


“A meeting at the White House is too official, press is there.”  
  


“No,” Cara said, “he wants you to take your old job back.”  
  


“No, he doesn’t.” Harry said. “We’re friends.” That was the understatement of the century.  
  


“No, we’re friends.” Andy said, “He’s the president.” Harry chose to ignore that and turned to them,  
  


“Stay on Carr if anything happens, text me.” Harry said and he meant it. He cared about the clients too not just Niall.  
  


–  
  


Jade ran to Zayn. It was an understatement to say she was so freakin’ happy.  
  


“Olly matched the hack on Rebecca’s computer and got into her email and I’ve been reading them and I think I found something. Becca sent an email to a friend a Leah Boone and on the night of Becca’s murder they were supposed to attend a party together.”  
  


“So why didn’t Becca go?” Jade faltered because she didn’t get that far.  
  


“I don’t know.” She said to Zayn. Zayn shook his head,  
  


“Don’t ever say I don’t know. Harry doesn’t believe in I don’t know. If he asks you questions you better have answers.” Zayn said and then, “Cara!”  
  


–  
  


Leah was pretty with black hair, that’s the first Cara noticed.  
  


“Yeah, Becca and I were supposed to go to the party.” Leah said.  
  


“What happened?” Cara asked.  
  


“She called and canceled at the last minute. No big deal.” Leah replied. “Becca loved Carr.” Leah started crying and brought her hands up to wipe her eyes. “I can’t believe she’s dead, it’s like I’m in a nightmare and I’m never waking up.” Cara stared at her for a minute then said,  
  


“Leah, you can cry all you want but that’s not going to make me go away. There’s something else isn’t there?” Cara stared at Leah.  
  


–  
  


Harry drove up to Camp David and drove slower then handed his ID to the soldier watching the cars that went in. Harry was a little nervous to see Niall but he couldn’t let that stop him.  
  


“Harry Styles,” He said to the soldier at the gate. The soldier looked at his ID then granted him access and Harry smiled at him. He drove further in, parked his car, and then went inside one of the rooms that he knew Liam would be in. Niall wouldn’t be there yet. Liam was clicking away at his phone when Harry found him.  
  


“Hi. Hello. How are you?” Harry said. It wasn’t like he really cared and he did love Liam but being in the same place with Niall made him antsy to leave it. Why did he think this was a good idea again?  
  


“He’ll be here in a mo.” Liam said.  
  


“Barbie came,” Harry said thinking about how he was in love with Barbie’s husband, “she knows this was happening?”  
  


“Of course,” Liam said, “they’re closer now.” Harry could only stare because that could mean Niall and Barbie loved each other now and Harry really didn’t want that. Suddenly Barbie walked into the room,  
  


“H!” She cried happily and Harry had forgotten that aside from being power hungry she was actually really sweet and that made him a bit guilty for loving her husband so much but it wasn’t all that hard to love Niall. He was so charming. Harry smiled at her,  
  


“Barbie!” He cried too. 

“You never visit.” She said,

“You’re so busy.” Barbie waved him off then she said,

“Never too busy for you.” Harry smiled at her,

“How are the kids?” He asked. Barbie smiled at him; she had always loved her kids so much even when they were being a pain.

“Finn’s adjusting to White House life pretty well but Molly misses her friends and hates the secret service. How about you? Any men in your life?” _Just your husband,_ Harry thought. Harry laughed and shook his head. Barbie pouted but perked up almost immediately,

“When you find that special someone be sure to tell me.” Barbie said and Harry nodded,

“You’ll be the first to know.” They continued like that until,

“H,” Harry could recognize that voice anywhere. Harry turned to Niall and Niall looked so good Harry wanted to throw up.

“Mr. President.” He said like it didn’t mean anything.

“Good to see you.” Niall said shaking his hand.

“Good to see you too.” Harry said and they stared at each other. They couldn’t help it.

“Let’s go outside.” Liam said leading them out.

“Bye, Barbie.” Harry said,

“Hope to see you later, Harry.”

–

When Harry, Niall, Liam, and a secret service were all outside Niall said to Harry, “I know you have your hands full with the Carson St. Luis thing and I can’t thank you enough for this.” Harry nodded but didn’t look at Niall. He feared that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop looking.

“His name is Nathan Sykes,” Liam said interrupting Harry from his thoughts and handing him a file which had Nathan’s picture and some information about Nathan. “He’s 27 and we want you to shut him up.”

“Because you can’t fire him.” Harry said and Liam snorted,

“Not unless we want a nightmare on our hands and to be clear we don’t.”

“It’s not right; it makes me look like a pervert.” Niall said and he was right.

“I have to ask.” Harry said staring straight ahead.

“No.” He said firmly and Harry could see from his peripheral vision Niall turning to him. They stopped walking and Niall walked in front of Harry till he was all Harry could see. What he’d been avoiding since they got outside. “I never, I would never. You’ve known me a while,” Niall said and Harry thought about what they’d done in that while. “I don’t like boys.” Harry almost snorted. “You know there’s only one person I love.” Harry could only stare up at Niall.

“Niall loves Barbie; he has no reason to cheat.” Liam said and Harry looked at Niall who looked so handsome.

“Yeah,” Harry said never taking his eyes off Niall, “no reason.” Niall and Harry looked at each other for a bit and Harry peeled his eyes off Niall then Harry looked at Liam and said, “I’ll handle it.” 

“You should come back to the White House we need you on our side.” Niall said and Harry laughed albeit a bit uncomfortably,

“I may have left the White House but I’m always on your side.” Harry said and Liam put his hands on both Niall and Harry’s shoulders,

“The band is back together.” He said and yeah, Harry missed Niall but not in the way Liam thought.

 –

“Where are we with Carr?” Harry asked Zayn. 

“Waiting on forensics on the gun.” Zayn replied. A sudden whooping laugh caused Harry to turn around. It was Cara and she looked really happy.

“Rebecca was a whore!” She shouted in excitement. “She was screwing some guy named Joseph Hendrix. She didn’t go to the party because she was meeting with him. We have another suspect because Becca was a whore.” Cara clapped her hands together. Cara laughed again and then ran off. Harry stared at the spot she was standing and then turned to Jade.

“Jade, find everything you can about a Nathan Sykes in an hour or less and then come with me.”

–

“What are we doing?” Jade asked Harry. They were walking through the park and Harry knew what he was doing.“

You’ll know soon enough.” Harry said. “Just stand by me and look pretty.” They went up to a bench where Nathan was sitting down on. His dog was sitting on the floor and Nathan was petting it,“Cute dog.” Harry said to Nathan. “Golden retriever?” Harry asked-like he actually cared what kind of dog Nathan had- sitting on the bench next to Nathan. Harry studied Nathan, he truly was attractive. Nathan laughed,

“Yeah his name’s Thomas Jefferson, lame I know but he’s very presidential.”  Nathan laughed and Harry smiled then he said,

“Nathan, you must know there would be consequences to you telling lies about the president.” Nathan stared at him and then said,

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“I’m Harry Styles and I need you to stop.” Nathan stared at him then sniffled,

“I’m a good person.” He said and yeah Harry felt for him but Nathan was going around saying he was sleeping with the man Harry loved.

“You know who else was a good person?” Harry asked, “Monica Lewinsky and yet she still got decimated. Do you want to be associated with a sex scandal, Nathan because that’s what’s going to happen if your made up story comes out.” Harry said. “And let’s not forget your 10 sexual partners.” Nathan was silent for a little petting his dog and then he looked at Harry with his pretty blue eyes,

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked and Harry snorted,

“I’m not doing anything but if you come forth with your story I might.” Nathan continued crying but didn’t say anything. Harry stood up and began to walk away with Jade trailing after him. He pulled his phone out and glanced at it as he dialed Liam’s number; he brought the phone up to his ear,“It’s handled.” He said to Liam on the other end. 

–

Olly heard sniffling coming from the girls’ bathroom and he wondered who was crying then he decided to just go in, after all he had nothing to lose. He didn’t say anything for a bit and then,“Do I hear crying?” Sniffling and then Jade’s voice,

“This is the girls’ bathroom.” Her voice was thick like she was trying to hold back tears.

“Why are you crying? We don’t cry.” Jade didn’t say anything for a little and then she opened the door and fixed him with a look

,“Get out.” She said and Olly shook his head,

“Not until you stop crying.” Olly said.

“Who cares?” Jade asked. “Who cares about anything?” Olly sighed because he didn’t handle emotional very well. He didn’t handle anything well.

“Okay,” He said to Jade, “What’s wrong?” Jade didn’t say anything for a bit and then,

“Harry destroyed a boy who was just walking his dog today. I thought we were the good guys.”

“We are.” Olly said simply because they were. Maybe they were a little unorthodox but regardless they were really fucking good.

“Harry’s not.” Jade said and Olly nodded,

“You’re right he’s not.” Olly paused all while grabbing paper towels so Jade could wipe her eyes, “He’s the best guy.” 

–

Harry sat in his office and watched the several TVs going on at the same time. Some were playing the news and some showed Niall walking with Barbie. Harry pulled out his phone, dialed Niall’s number, and then pressed the phone to his ear. He stared at Niall on the TV screen. 

“Hey, H.” Niall said when he picked up. Harry loved Niall’s voice; before he met Niall he didn’t think it was possible to love a voice.

“I didn’t call to make small talk.” Harry said because he really didn’t.

“Why did you call then?” Niall asked. 

“Did you buy Nathan a dog named Thomas Jefferson?” Harry asked and Niall snorted over the phone,

“I never bought him anything.” Niall said and Harry was silent for a little looking at Niall on the TV screen.

“Do me a favor,” Harry said, “turn your head a little to the left.” Harry watched as Niall on the TV do just that. Harry stared at his eyes and couldn’t find a lie.

“Do I need to turn more?” Niall asked and Harry shook his head like Niall could actually see him.

“No, you’re good. I’m sorry for bothering you, Niall.” And then Harry hung up. 

Andy and Cara both walked in,“Diane Sawyer’s all over Carr’s case.” Andy said and Harry sighed. If Diane was all over it the whole world would be too. Diane was influential whether Harry liked to admit it or not.

“I’ve got the good, bad, and the ugly.” Cara said. “The good, Joseph told me everything I needed to know about him and Rebecca the bad, he had an alibi for the night Becca was killed and the ugly, Hendrix claimed Carr knew he was sleeping with his girlfriend.” 

“And uglier,” Zayn said stepping in between Cara and Andy swiftly, “gun at the murder scene has Carr’s prints all over it.” Harry had believed in Carr and now he was losing faith.

“Damn it.” Harry said already walking to Andy’s office where Carr had been ordered to stay.“Did you know Becca was sleeping with Joseph Hendrix?” Harry asked and Carr was silent for a little and then he said,

“Yes.” Cara, Andy, Zayn, and Harry all sighed in frustration. “But Beck has slept around before.” Carr rushed out. “I would have forgiven her.”

“Then how did your prints get all over the gun used to kill Becca?” Andy asked Carr.

“Because I picked it up.” Carr said close to tears. “Listen, I’m a soldier I’ve looked into the faces of men as I killed them and I did not kill Becca.”  Harry was silent looking at Carr for a moment and then he turned around and walked to his office. Zayn, Andy, and Cara all followed him in.

“So, what do we do?” Zayn asked.

“Find me somebody, anybody that can say they saw Carr at the night of Becca’s murder.” Harry said and Cara sighed,

“H,” She said and Harry sighed,

“I believe him and I know that seems crazy but I do. Make his story stick.” Harry didn’t believe Carr did it and he hoped his faith in Carr didn’t blow up in his face. Andy sighed,

“I’ll get the car.” He said.

“Not so fast.” Harry said to him and he looked at Harry, Harry looked at Olly who had come into the office with a box. 

“Olly, did you get what I asked for?”

“Of course.” Olly said, handing the box over. Harry opened the box full of engagement rings and showed them to Andy who looked shocked.

“Why do you have engagement rings?” Andy asked.

“Because you’re gonna propose to Brooke and lead a normal life.” Harry said and Andy sighed,

“How about if I mess up?” He asked.

“Then you mess up and life goes on but you have to propose.” Harry said and he really wanted Andy to propose to Brooke, she made him so happy.

 –

Harry was on his laptop logging things for Carson St. Luis when he heard a sudden commotion.

“I want to see him.” A male voice said and Harry raised an eyebrow then made his way out of his office. He was met with the sight of Jade in front of Nathan Sykes at the doorway. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Harry asked Nathan,

“I need you to tell him something.” Nathan said and Harry thought _, absolutely not._  

“I don’t think so.” Harry said. 

“I know he sent you, I know you can tell him.” Nathan said desperately.

“Get out of here.” Harry said firmly to Nathan. Harry couldn’t believe his balls, what did he think coming to Harry’s place of work would accomplish? “Call Olly, tell him to get him out of here and to not let him back in under any circumstances.” Harry said to Jade and she nodded. Nathan stared at him in disbelief then said,

“Okay, I’ll leave but I’m telling the truth, Harry Styles.” Nathan stared at him for a little, scoffed, then promptly walked out. Harry rolled his eyes because Nathan was so dramatic. After Nathan left George promptly walked in with his buddies at the police station and he waved a paper at Harry,

“I have a warrant, H times up.”

“I still have 40 minutes.” Harry said and George sighed,

“Fine, 40 minutes and then I want Carson St. Luis in handcuffs.” 

“Okay, but in the mean time nobody come in.” Harry said, then turned around, he turned to Jade then hurriedly said,“Get Cara on the phone and tell her we’ve been invaded.”

–

Cara walked out of Mallory’s- the pub Carson had said he’d been in- and got off the phone with Jade who was saying George from the attorney’s office was at the office with a whole bunch of cops. Cara turned to Andy and sighed,

“Well, we’re screwed. No one can say they saw Carr.” Andy pointed to something above his head,

“Or, we’re golden, ponyboy.” Cara looked up to what Andy was pointing at. It was a surveillance camera and Cara smiled.

 –

Andy watched as Zayn walked in to the camera control room with the pizza and money the guy working the cameras had asked for. 

“I have your 500 dollars in cash and I have your pizza.” Zayn said to the man. 

“This is sausage right?” The man asked and Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded,

“Yeah,” He said, “I’m not an idiot.?” 

“Show me.” The man said and Zayn was about to but Cara interrupted them. 

“We have a ticking clock here, gentlemen so just show us the video.” Paul- that was the man’s name- nodded even though he looked regretful to not have seen his pizza. Andy couldn’t help the eyeroll. Pizza could wait for crying out loud. Paul turned to his computer and clicked a couple of buttons, “Show us last night between 10 and midnight.” Cara said and Paul did. Andy stared at the video for a second and then jackpot Carr showed up and Andy couldn’t believe this.  
  


“Is that Carr?” Zayn asked.  
  


“Yup,” Cara said, “That’s him alright.”  
  


–  
  


Harry walked into Andy’s office where Carr was with his guys following behind him like a militia. “We don’t have a lot of time because the police are right here but we verified your alibi.” Harry said and Carr grinned like this was the greatest news he had ever heard and maybe it was. The man was off the hook for murder for Christ Sake’s.  
  


“Thank you.” Carr said to Harry.  
  


“Yeah,” Harry said, “You’re welcome.” He didn’t hate Carr, how could he when he was the same way? He was just shocked when Andy, Zayn, and Cara had showed him. Were all seemingly straight men in the closet? First Niall and now Carr. Carr looked around the room full of silence and raised an eyebrow,  
  


“What?” He asked them.  
  


“You said Rebecca was your best friend but not your lover.” Harry said and Carr scoffed,  
  


“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  


“I think this video can explain better.” Harry said then pressed a button on the VCR. The video started playing and it showed Carr standing on the curb, phone in hand waiting for somebody. Suddenly a man came up to Carr, Carr smiled, and then they kissed. Harry stopped the video and looked at Carr, Carr who was still staring at the TV.  
  


“So,” Harry said to Carr because he didn’t know what else to say.  
  


“You can’t show anyone that video.” Carr said barely above a whisper.  
  


“Becca knew didn’t she?” Harry asked.  
  


“You can’t show anyone that video.” Carr said again, more forceful this time. Harry ignored him and opted for talking,  
  


“Of course she did.” Harry said. “She was your best friend and you guys made a deal, she wouldn’t tell anyone you’re gay and you’d pretend to care when she slept around.”  
  


“I can’t be gay,” Carr said, “Do you know who I am?”  
  


“But you are gay, that’s who you are.” Harry said.  
  


“No, I can’t be!” Carr shouted and Harry wasn’t even offended. Some people dealt with being gay well and others didn’t. Harry had never really cared, he was gay, next.  
  


“Let us help you.” Harry said and Carr chuckled humorlessly,  
  


“You guys don’t want to help me; you guys want to destroy me.” Harry shook his head because Carr had it all wrong, there were some people Harry wished to destroy and Carr wasn’t one of them.  
  


“No,” Harry said, “we really want to help you.”  
  


“No, you really don’t.” Carr said then proceeded to walk out the door. Harry and the others followed him out.  
  


“Carr,” Harry said, “Where are you going?”  
  


“You’ll see.” Carr said walking in the direction the police were in.  
  


“Don’t do this, we can help you.” Harry said.  
  


“I don’t need your help.” Carr retorted.  
  


–  
  


Olly walked up to Jade, “Is Harry here?” He asked.  
  


“He’s at the police station with Carson, why?” Jade said and Olly shrugged,  
  


“I got a weird call about some guy named Nathan Sykes, he’s at the hospital, and he tried to kill himself.” Jade ran.  
  


–  
  


Harry was standing around with Andy and Zayn at the police station Carr was being held in. Cara ran up to them and Harry wanted to give her a medal because she was in heels. “Reporters are outside.” She said and Harry sighed.  
  


“Can we leak Carr’s alibi?” Zayn asked and Harry shook his head,  
  


“He’s still our client no matter what he says and we can’t do that.” Suddenly Harry’s phone twittered with a text message from Jade about Nathan.  
“I have to go,” Harry said to Zayn, Cara, and Andy.  
  


“Now?” Zayn asked and Harry nodded,  
  


“Yes now but stay on Carr again call or text me if anything happens.” Harry said already walking out.  
  


–  
  


Harry was at Georgetown General with Jade and he was staring at a sleeping Nathan from the window. “What happened?” Harry asked Jade.  
  


“He took some drugs, ODed, and you know the rest.”  
  


“Reporters sniffing around?” Harry asked.  
  


“Nobody.” Jade said. “One of the nurses told me his dad is coming in from California.”  
  


“He hasn’t spoken to anyone but you, right?” Harry asked Jade. She nodded,  
  


“Yes, we’re all good and clear.”  
  


“Good, stay by his side.” And Harry made to turn around and walk away but Jade called his name. He stopped walking and turned to Jade and raised an eyebrow.  
  


“You said to trust your gut and my gut is saying he’s telling the truth.” Jade said.  
  


“Yeah?” Harry asked, “Why do you say that?” Harry wasn’t heartless, his opinion wasn’t the only one that mattered, he listened to what his co-workers had to say too.  
  


“Because he called you because he knew you could get a message to the president. And he kept going on and on about some room above the Oval Office that the president had taken him to and that room does exist. I read it online.” Jade said and Harry scoffed,  
  


“If you read it he read it. People are crazy.” Harry said and Jade continued regardless,  
  


“But he wanted the president to come and nurture him, tell him everything was going to be okay, call him sweet baby.” Harry flinched at those words,  
  


“What did you say?” Harry asked. Jade stared at him confusedly for a while and then said,  
  


“Tell him everything was going to be okay?”  
  


“No,” Harry said, “After that.” Jade stared trying to wrack her brain for a second and then she said,  
  


“Call him sweet baby?” Harry stared at her for a little bit and then said slowly,  
  


“I have to go.”  
  


–  
  


Barbie opened the door to the empty Oval Office,  
  


“Where is he?” Harry asked Barbie, sure he’d like to talk to her but he wanted to talk to Niall more.  
  


“He’ll be just a moment, H.” Barbie said and suddenly Niall was walking in with Liam and a whole bunch of other people Harry didn’t care about.  
  


“What is it, H?” Niall asked and Harry could only stare at him with this look on his face. Niall looked back at him and maybe he could read his mind because he said,  
  


“We need the room.” Liam sighed like he just couldn’t believe this,  
  


“Niall, are you sure? You have a very important dinner to attend.”  
  


“Well,” Niall said slowly, “we need the room.” Harry waited for Liam to herd Barbie and all the other people out before he asked Niall in a low voice,  
  


“Sweet baby?”  
  


“H.” Niall said and usually Harry liked when Niall called him that but he was so hurt and he wished he didn’t love Niall so damn much,  
  


“Sweet baby?” Harry asked again so close to tears and Niall pointed to the ceiling where the cameras were. Harry was quiet and Niall sighed,  
  


“Come here.” He said to Harry. Niall went over to his desk and Harry followed hesitantly,  
  


“You left me.” Niall whispered to Harry and Harry scoffed and whispered back,  
  


“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed Niall, but you’re married to a woman who’s beautiful and good for you and I wanted you to be a good man,” Harry couldn’t help it when he broke down, “I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, helped get elected, and voted for.” Niall crept closer and made to wrap his hands around Harry’s waist but Harry stepped back, “Don’t even think about touching me.” But Niall didn’t listen; just wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry didn’t pull away because he loved Niall so much. He hated himself. Niall bent down till they were almost kissing but Niall and Nathan kept playing in constant loop in Harry’s head and he got out of Niall’s grip and went to the other side of the desk quickly, “You gave him that dog didn’t you?” They were back to talking in their normal voices.  
  


“I love you, though.” Niall said but Harry didn’t give a damn.  
  


“I believed you and you clouded my judgment you made me mistrust my gut because I wanted to believe you. I destroyed that boy, he wanted to die.” And then Harry and Niall were kissing. Niall had initiated but Harry was most definitely not pulling away and then Liam walked in. Harry and Niall pulled away immediately not wanting him to see but it was too late.  
  


“Oh.” Liam said in a small voice.  
  


“Don’t even think about saying anything.” Niall replied and Harry was still staring at the window, petrified out of his mind because he was kissing a married man with kids. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he really wished Niall didn’t have this hold on him but he did and it made Harry reckless.  
  


“I didn’t know you were gay or whatever.” Liam said ignoring what Niall had previously said.  
  


“Bisexual actually.” Niall replied and Liam didn’t say anything for a bit and then he said softly,  
  


“Go to the dinner.” Niall nodded then left without a glance Harry’s way, that broke his heart the most. Liam and Harry were silent in the room for a little bit. What did Harry say? I’m sorry? What was he supposed to be sorry for again?  
  


“I would’ve never guessed this.” Liam said and Harry felt his heart breaking,  
  


“He didn’t tell you.”  
  


“Not this.” Liam said,  
  


“He tells you just about everything but he didn’t tell you this.” Harry said and Liam shook his head,  
  


“Not this, didn’t even mention it.” Harry made a small noise in his throat,  
  


“Because I didn’t matter enough.” He said.  
  


“Harry.” Liam sighed but Harry was already moving past him and leaving.  
  


–  
  


Harry walked into the Greek restaurant Andy was proposing to Brooke in. He looked around for a bit but didn’t see Andy until he heard a voice.  
  


“H.” The voice hissed and Harry turned around to find Andy hiding out in a closet, a coat closet for crying out loud. Harry stared at him for a little bit but then he walked towards Andy.  
  


“You’re hiding,” Harry began, “Mind telling me why you’re hiding in a coat closet?”  
  


“I’m not hiding.” Andy said and Harry fixed him with a look. “Okay, I’m hiding but it’s because I’m… scared.” Andy finally said and Harry looked at him,  
  


“Of?” Harry asked.  
  


“Cheating… her not thinking I’m good enough.” Andy said and Harry shook his head,  
  


“That won’t happen.” He said. “And you know why that won’t happen? Because Brooke loves you and you’re going to lead a normal life with her, have normal kids, and be normal but first you have to propose.” Andy didn’t say anything for a bit and then he finally said,  
  


“Okay.”  
  


“Good. Now give me a hug.” Harry said and he and Andy hugged tightly and then they pulled away,  
  


“Well, I’m gonna do it.” Andy said and Harry nodded then looked at Brooke sitting in one of the tables and waiting for Andy.  
  


“Well, do it before you talk yourself out of it.” Harry said and Andy nodded. 

Harry watched Andy go to Brooke, get down on one knee, and propose. The whole restaurant erupted in applause when Brooke said yes and Harry was happy too but at the same time at the pit of his stomach he was sad, because he wanted him and Niall to get a happily ever after too.  
  


–  
  


Harry sat down next to Carr in his holding cell. Harry was able to get in because he was Harry Styles and everybody knew him and what he was capable of.  
  


“We might never know who killed Becca but this isn’t about you not going to jail for her murder this is about you not living a lie.” Harry said because he had seen that video and Carr loved that man and Harry wouldn’t let him go to jail because he was scared of what everybody might think. “Carr, I saw how you kissed that man you love him whoever he is and you have been living with this secret for a really long time and who you love shouldn’t be a secret,” Harry thought of Niall. When Carr didn’t say anything Harry sighed and stood up, he went over to the door but before he could leave Carr said,  
  


“David McCullers.” Harry turned to Carr,  
  


“What?” He asked softly.  
  


“That’s the name of the man I was kissing,” Carr said even though it had looked painful for him to even say, “David McCullers.”  
  


“Thank you.” Harry whispered.  
  


“Yeah.” Carr whispered back and that was that.  
  


–  
  


Harry watched Carr on the TV screen on a podium in the White House with his soldier friends at his side. “I am honored to have served my country, I am honored to have been injured serving my country, and I am honored to be a gay man who served my country.” He said and Harry was happy. Carr came out and he didn’t look like he was dying. Liam suddenly came into his office and Harry paused his TV and turned his head to Liam,  
  


“Nice work on Carson St. Luis.” Liam said. Liam walked over to his desk and sat on the edge, “Niall wants to see you.”  
  


“Well, I don’t want to see him.” Harry said and Liam sighed,  
  


“H.” He said tiredly.  
  


“I don’t.” Harry said firmly because he didn’t want to see Niall, didn’t want anything to do with Niall and all his lies.  
  


“Harry, you don’t mean that.” Liam said and Harry thought _but I really do._  
  


“Tell him to go to hell.” Harry said.  
  


“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Liam said putting his hands up.  
  


“You tell him he better pray to God that Nathan Sykes doesn’t want to come forward with his story.” Harry said defiantly.  
  


“Why’s that?” Liam asked.  
  


“Because he just became my client.” Harry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments


End file.
